


Turn Me On With Your Electric Feel

by CapedCommissioner (smittenbritain)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Basically the speedforce gives Wally a little bit of static on his skin, Electricity, Grinding, Kind of. closest tag I can think of really, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/CapedCommissioner
Summary: Dating Wally was anexperience.He’d always known, of course, that there was a buzz of static to Wally’s skin, but he didn't get to translate that knowledge to the bedroom right away. It was surprising and more than a little bit interesting, and Dick was already beginning to see the advantages of having a speedster for a boyfriend.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Turn Me On With Your Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this one; title is from Electric Feel by MGMT, but I've been listening to the Coast Modern version! 
> 
> Note: Batcest/incest shippers do not interact.

Dating Wally was an  _ experience. _

He’d always known, of course, that there was a buzz of static to Wally’s skin. He’d touched him plenty of times before they’d finally gone on their first date; there had been brushes of the hand, claps on the shoulder, relieved hugs at the end of a particularly stressful battle. When they were younger, there had been playfights, and then sparring once they were older and the Titans dropped the ‘Teen’ part of their name. Dick was intimately familiar with the way Wally hummed with leftover energy when he stopped running, and it was usually only a matter of time before he decided just who to attack with it.

These days, it tended to be Dick. He’d skid to a stop, grinning, and he’d kiss Dick before he had any time to react. There was a sharp snap of electricity, a pop on Dick’s skin, and he’d laugh and chase Wally down for a  _ better _ hello kiss, one that left him tingling in a different kind of way.

That knowledge didn’t exactly translate to the bedroom straight away, though. The most that they’d had time for so far was frantic kissing and some clumsy touches through clothing; more often than not, one of them had had to rush off to their home cities, or the Titans had been needed in some way, and they’d had to reschedule. 

Simply put, there just hadn’t been the chance to take the next step just yet, not in the way they both so desperately wanted, so when given the chance, Dick jumped for it.

As Wally pressed him down into the bed, his staticky palms sliding up under the hem of Dick’s shirt, he hissed out a breath at the fizz of it along his skin. It was such a bizarrely unique sensation - not quite on the level of the  _ snap-pop _ of actual static electricity, but somehow gentler, more  _ tingly. _ Wally just hummed a quiet noise against his mouth as Dick shifted underneath him; he knew by now that Dick liked it, liked the feeling because it was so simply  _ Wally, _ so he didn’t withdraw like he had the first time Dick had gasped at it. 

“The others are out,” Dick murmured, casually bending a knee to hook it around Wally’s thigh. 

Wally shivered against him. “Is that your fault, or…?”

Dick laughed, tipping his head back against the bed. Evidently, that was a mistake, because Wally took immediate advantage; his lips skimmed along the exposed column of Dick’s throat, fluttery and light as he peppered kisses here and there. “It’s just pure chance,” he replied eventually, tangling his fingers into the back of Wally’s t-shirt. “I didn’t make it happen.”

“Okay,” Wally hummed, “because if anyone could make everyone else leave the Tower for the night-”

“Shut up.” Dick fondly tapped the back of his shoulder, just to make Wally shake with suppressed giggles. “Everyone was out, and I figured I’d let you know.”

Wally pushed himself up, nosed up to Dick’s ear. “I get it, so it’s a ‘my parents aren’t home, you should come over’ type of thing?”

“Exactly, thank you.” Dick caught him for a fleeting kiss, one that had heat stirring in his stomach. “I don’t know why you’re complaining, you seemed eager enough when I texted you.”

“Who  _ wouldn’t _ be eager?” Wally propped himself up on his elbows just so he could make eye contact. He was grinning, and he raised his eyebrows with a playful wiggle. “I’ve been  _ waiting _ to get more than five minutes alone with you.” 

Dick shivered at the raw want there under Wally’s words, but before he could gather himself enough to reply, Wally glanced away and added, “If you want- I mean, we don’t  _ have _ to do anything more than this, not if you don’t want to-”

“Wally.” Dick nudged his side with his knee, and Wally snapped his mouth shut. “Relax. I’ve been waiting, too.”

“Oh.” Wally’s gaze flicked back down to his lips. “Then in that case…”

“Get down here,” Dick murmured, fisting his hands in Wally’s sleeves to tug him back down. Wally went willingly, crashing down on top of Dick to seal their mouths together again. It was a familiar rhythm, the kind that so frequently left Dick wanting whenever Wally inevitably had to rush off back to Keystone; it fanned the flames in his chest, left him grabbing at Wally a little harder, and Wally responded in kind, crowding Dick down into the blankets as if he could get any closer.

He slotted himself more comfortably between Dick’s legs, and he rocked up against Wally with an interested little shift of his hips, just to gauge his reaction.

It was immediate. Wally sucked in a quick breath, pulled away from the kiss to press his forehead against Dick’s instead as he rolled down into him a second time. It wasn’t  _ new, _ exactly - they’d gotten here before in some of their heavier makeouts, usually right before they were interrupted - but there was just something so different about it when there was  _ intent. _ Dick didn’t  _ want _ to stop at grinding through their jeans; he wanted to get Wally naked, and see where things went from there.

“Off,” he grunted, tugging at Wally’s shirt. “Fuck, want this off-”

Wally jolted up onto his knees, and Dick found himself just staring as he crossed his arms to pull his shirt over his head. He tossed it into some far corner of his room, and Dick watched the movements play in his muscles, did his best to memorise the way Wally’s arms flexed even though, ideally, this was a sight he’d get to see many times over. The way his jeans hugged his hips had to be illegal, Dick thought, tracing the way the lines of Wally’s hipbones vanished underneath the denim. His hair stuck up every which way as he turned back to Dick, and the longer Dick sat there and stared, the bigger Wally’s smile became.

“What?” he asked, amused.

Dick swallowed hard. “Sorry, I just… you’re  _ gorgeous.” _

Wally’s cheeks were already flushed pink, but they turned darker with the compliment. “Please, have you seen yourself? Speaking of, do you wanna take your shirt off, too?”

“Oh, shit.” Dick sat up just to yank it over his head, but before he could throw it to the side, Wally was upon him again, nudging him back down onto the mattress. He let the shirt slip through his fingers, let it crumple onto the floor right next to the bed instead, so he could slide his palms up the naked expanse of Wally’s back.

Dick gasped at the tingle of electricity that skittered across his skin - and then, when Wally settled into his spot between Dick’s legs and pressed right up against him to pick up their slow, curious rhythm again, the same sensation raced across his chest, too. He shuddered, and he looped a leg around the back of Wally’s knee to hold him in place when he made to sit up again. The crackle of static was never strong, certainly nowhere near as sharp as it was when Dick got his sheets out of the dryer, but the simple fact that it covered so  _ much _ of his body made it that much more overwhelming.

He hadn’t thought about how the thrumming electricity of Wally’s skin would feel when they finally undressed. He hadn’t considered how it might play out to feel that much energy fizzling across his skin. Was this something Wally felt every day?

“You okay?” Wally asked, pausing with his lips pressed to the corner of Dick’s jaw. 

“Yeah,” Dick breathed. He arched up against Wally, smoothed his palms down to the small of his back. The energy prickled against his fingertips, and Wally shivered against him. “Yeah, it’s just the- the static from the speedforce.”

Wally made a soft, sympathetic noise. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Dick squeezed his leg around Wally, encouraging him into another easy roll of his hips. “It’s… it’s nice.”

“You’re okay with it?”

“It’s not the electricity part,” he clarified, dropping his head back onto the mattress to try and catch Wally’s gaze; Wally lifted his head to meet him halfway, his brows creased into a concerned frown. “It’s because it’s part of the whole Wally West package.” Dick drummed his fingers on the backs of his shoulders. “It’s part of  _ you, _ and in case you hadn’t notice, I like you a lot.”

Wally puffed out a relieved breath. “I kinda like you a lot, too,” he chuckled, leaning down to bump their noses together fondly. It was sweet, Dick thought, considering they were shirtless and pressed groin to groin. “I didn’t even think about the electricity thing. I thought it might’ve faded by the time we got here.”

“Well, you did run straight here and pounce on me,” Dick teased. 

He felt Wally’s laugh in the soft huff of breath over his lips. “Point taken. And you know you’ve given me way too much power now, right? If you like me  _ and _ my electricity, it’s all over for you.”

“Funnily enough, I think I’m okay with it.” Dick sought out Wally’s mouth again, peppering kisses along his jaw until he reached his lips. Wally sunk into it with a grateful little noise, and Dick promptly forgot about their conversation in the rush of want that followed.

Thankfully, easing back into what they had going wasn’t hard. Dick wasn’t shy about rocking up to meet Wally, relishing the grind of his underwear against his cock with each press of Wally’s hips. It was edging towards too much with their jeans still in the way, but Dick didn’t want to break the spell just yet; his hands slid down to Wally’s back pockets to cup his ass and hold him close for a slower roll, just so he could hear Wally exhale a shaky groan right there against his ear. He watched the dip of Wally’s spine as he moved, his mouth watering at the eager way his hips met Dick’s for each press. It was, quite possibly, one of the hottest things he’d ever witnessed.

“Fuck,” Wally hissed, twitching forwards and breaking their rhythm. “Dick, can I-” He cut himself off with a harsh breath, and this time he stilled. Dick bit back a frustrated groan at the lack of pressure. “Can we lose the jeans?”

_ “Oh,” _ Dick breathed. “Yeah, fuck,  _ yes.” _

Wally was gone in an instant, up on the side of the bed to slide his jeans down his legs. Dick followed suit, lifting his hips to shove them down to his ankles. He kicked them off the rest of the way, let them slide to the floor to find later. 

It was only when he turned back to Wally that he realised  _ he _ was staring now.

Dick swallowed. He glanced down to Wally’s lap, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the wet spot right there on his underwear. Quite frankly, Dick couldn’t remember wanting anything as much as he wanted Wally right then, especially when he finally looked up and realised Wally’s gaze had flickered back to his face.

“We can get rid of these too while we’re here,” Dick said, plucking at the waistband of his own underwear. 

Wally nodded jerkily. “Yeah. Yeah, I am… more than okay with that.”

Dick slipped his thumbs under the elastic, and that seemed to snap Wally back into action. He jumped to his feet to finish undressing, and Dick sent his underwear sailing off the foot of the bed to join his jeans. He barely had time to think about exactly which one of his many Wally centric fantasies he wanted here before Wally was on him again, all of that warm, electric skin up against his own without a single barrier in the way.

Apparently, Wally had ideas of his own. He settled right back into place for the second time, and Dick gladly let Wally back between his legs. 

This time, though, he tipped his head back with a sharp gasp. God,  _ every part _ of Wally buzzed with subtle energy; it sparked at Dick’s nerves, left him rocking helplessly up against Wally’s abdomen, against the side of his cock to chase more. Wally was wet there, slick beading at the tip to slide down, smearing against Dick’s stomach as he pressed them together from hip to mouth to swallow the sounds Dick hadn’t realised he was making.

He grabbed at Wally’s arms, curled his fingers around his biceps to hold whatever part of him he could reach while Wally’s hips worked against his. Dick’s mind raced with the possibilities, with the thought of how this could spiral into more; he knew now what it felt like to have Wally buck against him, and it wasn’t hard to let his imagination run from there. Dick whimpered into their clumsy kiss, squeezed his thighs tighter either side of Wally’s hips to wordlessly let him know just how fucking  _ good _ this was, and imagined what it might be like to have Wally fuck him.

Pretty close to heaven, if his imagination was anything to go by.

Wally mumbled something against Dick’s lips, something he instantly lost track of between one roll of their hips and the next. “Hm?”

“Lube,” Wally panted, even as he kept moving, kept rocking. “Lube, we need lube-”

Dick flung out a hand to slap at his bedside table. Wally wasn’t exactly making it easy on him, but he did slow down when Dick let out a frustrated noise and fumbled with the handle. “Here,” he said, pressing the bottle into his hand. “What are you-  _ oh.” _

Wally had pulled back just far enough to put a little bit of space between them, enough to fit his hand between their bodies. He snapped the lube bottle open and drizzled a generous amount over their cocks; Dick winced at how cold it was, but he didn’t protest. It would warm up soon enough with how damn hot Wally ran.

“There,” Wally said, flushed and triumphant as he tossed it onto the bedside table and dropped back down onto his elbows. “That should-  _ yeah, _ that’s better, fuck.” He bowed his head into the crook of Dick’s neck, shuddering as he worked his hips forwards again. 

Dick slumped back against the mattress, a moan catching in his throat at the smoother slide. It was worth the slight chill for how easily they moved against each other now.

There was a pinch of teeth at his neck. There was a quick, wet dart of Wally’s tongue to follow, as teasing as it was soothing. Dick’s fingers curled into his hair, and he tilted his head to the side in a silent plea for more; he wasn’t quite sure he could find the words to ask, not when he could barely think past the perfect pressure of Wally’s hips against his own.  _ God, _ it was unfairly good, and paired with the buzz of static on every bit of him that touched Wally, Dick was pretty sure he was ascending.

Wally mouthed at his throat, groaning as he sucked a hickey into his skin. It was just below the collar of the Nightwing suit, Dick realised, and he shuddered at the thought of it, at how it was a mark just for them. He needed to get Wally back before this was over, he decided. He’d look good with a few hickeys on him.

The thought fled his mind as quickly as it had come. Wally kissed him, desperate and muffling whines against his mouth, and Dick clutched at him just as eagerly. One of Wally’s hands came down to grasp at his hip, and his touch felt like a brand on his side with how much his hold thrummed with suppressed energy. Dick swallowed back a desperate noise as Wally tugged him into the roll of his hips, miming something he suddenly, deeply wanted, but they were much too far in for Dick to entertain parting now. Wally could fuck him another time, and Dick would savour every damn moment of it.

And then Wally rose up onto an elbow, and he was just a touch too far to kiss. He listed to the side as Dick settled for whatever he could reach - his chin, mostly - and the hand on his side skimmed across his abdomen to their cocks. 

Dick felt himself twitch at the first brush of his fingers near the head. Wally tapped it lightly, dragging through the slick and the lube to wet his palm, and then he curled his fingers around them both, and Dick almost came on the spot at the hot press of Wally’s cock against his own. He felt more than heard Wally’s breath stuttering against his cheek, and then he squeezed around the heads in a quick little pulse, and Dick bucked up into his grip with a moan that twisted into something much more like a whimper.

“Wally,  _ fuck,” _ he gasped, lifting himself up on one arm to crash into him for a kiss. Wally made a quiet noise into the kiss as his hand started to move, stroking them both from base to tip. Dick broke away, pressing his forehead against Wally’s as he sucked down air like he was drowning. “Wally, holy  _ shit. _ I’m gonna come if you keep-  _ Wally-” _

He cut himself off as Wally’s hand  _ buzzed _ around them - and this time, it was more than just the static on his skin. It was a deliberate move, one that reminded Dick of the vibrator in his drawer.

Had Wally just…?

“Oh, do that again,” he moaned, digging his nails into Wally’s shoulders. He rocked up into his hand, fucked into the tight circle of his fingers as Wally’s fingers vibrated against him again, and wondered just how he was supposed to hold out any longer. It was like lighting a fire underneath his skin, leaving it to scorch along his nerves until he just  _ writhed _ against his boyfriend, uncoordinated and desperate. “Fuck, Wally,  _ Walls, _ I’m gonna come, I’m so close-”

“Me, too,” Wally whimpered, stroking them faster now - less vibrating, more just good old jerking off, rushing them towards the finish line so quickly that Dick could feel it rising up to meet him, sharp and hot and sudden, and with the way Wally twisted his hand at the head, it wouldn’t take much more to get him there-

And then Wally coughed out a low groan, and ducked his head in against Dick’s shoulder. He trembled against his side, his hand stumbling in its rhythm; Dick’s shot up to help, curling around the gaps Wally’s fingers left, and he sucked in a quick breath as he realised just how  _ wet _ things were now, and it definitely wasn’t just the lube. Wally made sweet little noises against the hollow of his throat as he shook, and when Dick squeezed, he twitched in his hand as another bead of come rolled down to the circle of his fist.

“Holy shit,” Dick breathed, punched in the gut by a wall of  _ want. _ There were a hundred things he wanted to do in that moment, but he wasn’t nearly coordinated enough for them now, not when he was so close to coming. He released Wally when he shifted and winced from oversensitivity, and desperately jacked himself off with fingers that were slick with Wally’s come, shuddered when he felt the beginning of his orgasm in the arches of his feet. 

There was a warm press of lips against the corner of his jaw, and then Dick buckled.

Wally’s hand came back to join his as he came, taking over for him with a breathless little groan against his ear. Dick could barely breathe around the tides of his orgasm coupled with the way sparks played across his skin from Wally’s touch, but every moment of it was  _ perfect.  _ It left him gasping for breath even as he turned to kiss Wally clumsily, jerking up into his touch unsteadily as the last waves of it washed over him. Wally thumbed almost fondly over the head as aftershocks made Dick shiver, humming into the kiss as his fingers idly tapped against the mess on Dick’s stomach.

Eventually, they broke apart. Dick dropped his head back onto the pillow with a huff, his eyes sliding open lazily just to  _ look _ at Wally. His cheeks were still flushed red, and there was a sweet smile on his face that made his eyes crinkle at the corners.

“So,” Wally said, grinning too wide now, “to clarify, it definitely wasn’t the electricity-”

Dick rolled his eyes. “No, it wasn’t the electricity thing,” he laughed, knocking Wally’s hip with his knee. “And, for the record, that  _ definitely _ wasn’t what made me come.”

Wally dropped down next to Dick with a snort, his wet hand awkwardly jammed between them palm up. Dick wiggled his own messy fingers a little, painfully conscious of the fact that they both needed a shower, but he desperately didn’t want to move yet. “No?” Wally asked. He scooted closer to rest his cheek against Dick’s shoulder; just having him pressed against his side chased away the chill in the air now that they were done fooling around. It was nice. “What was it then?”

“You, of course.” Dick turned to kiss the top of Wally’s head. Even that fizzled across his lips. “Have you seen yourself?”

“Have  _ you _ seen yourself?” Wally shot back, tilting his head to meet Dick’s eyes with a playful smile. It softened into something gentler, though, something more affectionate that made Dick’s heart race. “I’m glad we finally had the time to do this, though - and not just for the, you know, orgasms.”

Dick puffed out a quiet laugh. “Me, too.” He nosed into his hair, breathing in the sharp ozone smell that was just so  _ Wally, _ and murmured, “Do you wanna shower together to clean up?”

Wally propped himself up on an elbow and raised his eyebrows. “Dick Grayson, are you already trying to get round two out of me?”

“I wasn’t angling for that,” Dick laughed, pushing himself up and swinging his legs off of the bed, “but I  _ do _ seem to recall you bragging about speedster refractory periods, so if you want the chance to prove it…”

“Deal.” Wally got to his feet, and he winked as he passed Dick to bump the bathroom door open with his hip. “Better figure out how to keep up, Dick.”

He watched Wally’s ass disappear around the doorframe, amused by the bounce in his step as he vanished. Distantly, he heard the sputter of the shower starting, and then Wally’s carefree whistle as he stepped under the spray, apparently unbothered by the fact that it took a minute to warm up. When Dick came to linger in the doorway, he gave him a cheerful smile; his hair was already plastered to his temples, and this time, his cheeks were pink for an entirely different reason.

“Come on in,” he said, cracking open the door.

And, well, why would Dick ever want to turn down an invitation like that?

He closed the door behind himself to trap all the hot water and steam in the cubicle with them, and then pressed Wally against the tiled wall with a kiss. The back of his hair was soaked instantly, helped along by Wally’s wet hands combing through it, but Dick didn’t care; he slotted a thigh between Wally’s, and delighted in the stutter of breath he felt against his lips. Everywhere they touched, Dick felt a pleasant little zing of electricity.

“So you  _ were _ trying to get another round out of me,” he murmured, smiling.

“I can’t turn down a challenge like that,” Dick teased, skimming his hands down to Wally’s hips. “Besides, I can think of a few new things to try out in here while I get warmed up again.”

Wally arched an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dick hummed, and then he sunk to his knees, curved his hands around the shape of Wally’s thighs, and tuned right back into that static energy to work Wally up all over again.


End file.
